Textured fibrous structures comprising filaments are known in the art. However, consumers of such known textured fibrous structures, which exhibit relatively low surface height properties, desire higher surface height properties in their textured fibrous structures.
As shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, an example of a prior art textured fibrous structure 10, in this case a textured spunlaced fibrous structure, exhibits a relatively flat surface 12 into which a pattern or in this case one or more objects 14, such as a butterfly and/or heart, is depressed into the flat surface 12. Such a prior art textured fibrous structure 10 exhibits lower surface height properties than are desired by consumers.
As shown in FIGS. 2A-2B, another example of a prior art textured fibrous structure 10 exhibits a relatively flat surface 12 into which a pattern or in this case one or more objects 14, such as a duck and/or a leaf, is depressed into the flat surface 12. Such a prior art textured fibrous structure 10 exhibits low surface height properties than are desired by consumers.
One problem with known textured fibrous structures, for example known textured fibrous structures comprising a plurality of filaments, is that they exhibit lower than desirable surface height properties such that less than desirable actual and/or perceived bowel movement removal during use by consumers is experienced.
To date, manufacturers of known filament-containing fibrous structures have not imparted texture to at least one surface of the known filament-containing fibrous structures that achieves the surface height properties desired by consumers. In the past, manufacturers of filament-containing fibrous structures have utilized patterned thermal bonding rolls, such as point bond patterns and/or objects, such as butterflies and ducks, to bond its filaments and materials together to give such fibrous structures integrity, but have not imparted sufficient texture into at least one of the surfaces such that the fibrous structures exhibit greater surface height properties to meet the consumers' needs.
Accordingly, there is a need for textured fibrous structures, for example textured fibrous structures comprising a plurality of filaments, that exhibit greater surface height properties compared to known textured fibrous structures, for example known textured fibrous structures comprising a plurality of filaments, and thus improved actual and/or perceived bowel movement cleaning, and methods for making such textured fibrous structures.